Other Side
by yayarara
Summary: Eunhyuk hanya seorang pelajar dengan kehidupan yang normal, namun akibat kunjungan sekolahnya di sebuah museum membuatnya harus terlempar di sisi lain dunia, bahkan ia harus menanggung apa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh sisi lain dari dirinya./HAEHYUK/Romance/Fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Iblis itu tersenyum meski mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah segar, tubuhnya yang terbaring terlilit cabang-cabang duri raksasa terhimpit dan teremas dengan cara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Darahnya yang hitam pekat mengalir menyebar diatas lantai marmer yang hancur di bawahnya. Bola matanya bergerak melihat sosok lain di sana. _

"_Kau tahu ini percumah, aku tak akan mati."_

_Sosok itu hanya diam, tubuhnya berdiri tak jauh dari Sang Iblis. Iris merahnya menatap rendah pada Sang Iblis tanpa mengatakan apapun. Paras cantiknya tak berekpresi seakan ia tak merasakan perih pada kepalanya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya hingga menetes membasahi gaun putihnya. _

"_Berapa kalipun kalian mencoba memusnahkanku hasilnya akan tetap sama, tidakkah para pendahulumu memberitahumu bila kalian melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia."_

_Tawa rendah itu terderngar menakutkan, begitu pelan namun tetap begitu jelas terdengar._

"_Rasa takut kalian memang hebat, hanya karena takut kumusnahkan kalian mencoba memusnahkaku lebih dulu. Dunia ini memang terlalu kecil untuk dua mahkluk berbeda seperti kita."_

_Remasan dahan berduri itu semakin mencengkramnya erat, tapi Sang Iblis justru tertawa. _

"_Tak kusangka mahkluk rendah sepertimu berani melakukan ini padaku."Iblis itu menatap gadis itu tajam, membuat gadis itu sontak merunduk terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan darah. _

"_Lihat bahkan kau pun tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, kau akan mati bahkan sebelum sempat berencana memusnahkanku. Aku tak akan pernah musnah, tak akan pernah."_

_Gadis itu kembali berdiri tega__k__._

"_Siapa yang akan memusnahkanmu?"_

_Gadis itu menyeringai, Sang Iblis dapat melihat partikel-partikel hitam di atasnya mulai memadat menjadi puluhan pedang hitam yang siap menghunjamnya dari atas._

"_Kau tak perlu musnah, aku hanya ingin kau untuk jangan pernah lagi menampakan wajahmu disini. Tidak sekalipun."_

_Mata merah gadis itu menatap Sang Iblis sebelum puluhan pedang itu mula__i__ terjatuh siap menghujam apapun di bawahnya. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Side**

**Chapter 1**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: Eunhyuk ****hanya ****seorang ****pelajar ****dengan ****kehidupan yang normal, namun ****akibat ****kunjungan ****sekolahnya di sebuah museum membuatnya ****harus ****terlempar di sisi lain dunia, bahkan ****ia ****harus ****menanggung ****apa yang telah ****ditinggalkan ****oleh ****sisi lain dari ****dirinya. **

.

.

.

.

Dia terbangaun dengan terengah dan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya, ia melihat ke sekitarnya hanya untuk mendapati ia ada di atas ranjang hangatnya tepat di kamarnya yang gelap. Saat rasa paniknya menghilang ia meliahat jam di sampingnya, masih 3 jam lagi sebelum waktunya ia bangun tapi ia tidak merasa ingin tidur lagi.

Dengan kasar ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum menunduk memeluk lututnya. Ia ingin melupakan mimpi yang selalu menghantuinya saat ia menutup matanya tapi suasana hening di kamarnya justru membuat semua scene dalam mimpinya semakin jelas.

Ia membenci ini, ia sangat membenci setiap kali hal ini terjadi lagi dan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk tersentak hingga membuat kepalanya membentur kaca bus yang ia tumpangi, namja itu mengaduh kesakitan lalu menatap manusia menyebalkan di sebelahnya dengan kesal.

"Wae?!"

"Kita sudah sampai, Hyuk. _Songsaenim_ menyuruh kita segera turun." Junsu mengatakannya dengan santai, ia tahu sahabatnya itu membutuhkan waktu tudur lebih karena kebiasaan begadangnya tapi mereka akan di marahi bila tak segera turun.

Menatap sekitarnya yang sudah kosong tak ada orang, Eunhyuk akhirnya turun dari bus bersama Junsu dengan tubuh lemas karena ngantuk luar biasa yang menderanya meski dia sudah meminum kopi hitam milik ayahnya tadi pagi. Ibunya bahkan sempat mengkhawatirkannya dan menyuruhnya tidur kembali.

Namja itu melihat bangunan besar di depan mereka, bangunan besar yang ia kenal sebagai MUSIUM. Bagus, tempat yang benar-benar sempurna membuat rasa kantuknya nanti semakin hebat menyerangnya.. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya sendiri hingga berantakan sebagai usaha untuk mengusir rasa kantuknya meski percumah.

"Hentikan, Hyuk! Orang-orang akan berfikir kau gila."

"Aku tidak gila, aku hanya ngantuk."

Guru mereka menyuruh mereka berkumpul di depan musium. Setelah memberikan beberapa pengarah pada murid-muridnya, mereka semua akhirnya memasuki musium.

Ini adalah salah satu agenda pelajaran sejarah sekolah mereka sebagai sarana agar semua murid bisa melihat sendiri perjalanan negara mereka hingga bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Tentu saja mau tak mau semua murid harus mengikuti kegiatan ini karena akan sangat berpengaruh pada tugas makalah yang pasti akan di minta oleh guru mereka setelah ini.

"Menurutmu berapa umur benda ini?" Dahi Eunhyuk mengernyit saat mendengar pertanyaan sahabat sejak TK-nya itu. Keduanya merunduk menatap peralatan tulis kuno di dalam salah satu kotak kaca di depan mereka.

"Entahlah, 250 tahun mungkin."

"Salah! Ini 354 tahun!"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah membacanya di internet."

"Lalu kenapa kau tanya, pabo!"

Eunhyuk memukul kepala Junsu keras lalu meninggalkan sahabatnya itu di belakang, tak di pedulikannya suara Junsu yang terus memanggilnya. Ia mencoba berpencar dengan kerumunan orang-orang yang memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Ia ingin mencari sebuah kursi atau mungkin tempat yang nyaman untuknya tidur sejenak mengingat rombongan sekolahnya masih akan lama di tempat membosankan ini sedang rasa kantuknya mulai menyerangnya lagi.

_Namja_ itu berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong besar bagunan itu beberapa kali ia memeriksa ruangan-ruangan kosong yang ia temukan namun tak ada tempat yang nyaman untuk sekedar duduk apalagi tidur. Sampai ia menemukan lorong panjang yang begitu sepi, ia berjalan menyusurinya hingga ia di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang begitu besar dengan jendela-jendela besar membuat ruangan itu begitu terang. Dinding-dindingnya dihiasi oleh puluhan lukisan yang Eunhyuk duga bernilai jutaan won.

Wow, ia tak pernah tahu musium ini memiliki tempat seperti ini di dalamnya. Dengan kagum namja itu melihat deretan lukisan-lukisan disana dan matanya lekas berbinar saat melihat sebuah kursi panjang di salah satu sudut ruangan di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati kursi itu, duduk di sana merasakan empuknya busa yang melapisi kayu kursi itu.

"Sempurna."

Ia segera berbaring lalu mensetting alaram ponselnya, ia akan tidur sampai setengah jam sebelum waktunya mereka kembali berkumpul di luar musium. Selesai dengan itu, Eunhyuk menaruh ponselnya di samping kepalanya lalu merengangkan otot-ototnya sejenak sebelum berbaring miring dan menutup matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Srek

Srek

Mata Eunhyuk dengan berat mencoba terbuka saat mendengar suara-suara aneh di sekitarnya. Ia dapat melihat pinselnya yang masih tergeletak di sebelahnya. Ia perlahan bangkit sambil mengucek matanya sebelum menguap lebar. Iris hitamnya melihat sekitarnya, masih sama seperti sebelum ia tidur. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya, ia meraih ponselnya dan melihat jika seharusnya ia bangun setengah jam lagi sesuai settingan alaramnya.

Srek

Srek

Eunhyuk terdiam lalu bangkit berdiri sambil kembali melihat sekitarnya. Ia yakin ia mendengar sesuatu, sesuatu yang sama yang membuatnya terbangun. Ia mulai melangkah memeriksa sekitar tapi tak ada apapun. Hal ini membuat bulu kuduk Eunhyuk merinding saat pikiran yang tidak-tidak mulai menyerangnya, jangan bilang ia akan bertemu hantu di siang bolong seperti ini. Yang benar saja. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk mulai melangkah ke lorong namun saat ia baru setengah perjalanan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar sesuatu yang mendesis di belakangnya. Reflek, Eunhyuk segera berbalik.

Ponsel Eunhyuk jatuh menghantam lantai, tubuh sang pemilik kini kaku di tempatnya dengan pandangan syok melihat sesuatu di depannya, sesuatu yang diluar akal manusia untuk melihatnya nyata. Di depan Eunhyuk, tepatnya di sudut dinding terlihat sesosok mahkluk mirip manusia dengan empat tangan dan empat kaki serta ekor kalajengking yang mengantung. Desissannya seperti ular, dan Eunhyuk dapat melihat jelas gigi bergerigi di balik mulut hitamnya. Mahkluk itu sama sekali tak menginjak tanah tapi menempel di dinding, merayap di sana.

Saat tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya Eunhyuk lekas berbalik dan pergi menuju pintu keluar, ia tak peduli yang ia lihat itu nyata atau tidak tapi yang jelas ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini. Segera. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia mencapai pintu saat dengan keras pintu besar itu tertutup, mengejutkannya.

Eunhyuk mencoba membukanya tapi nihil, pintu itu tak terbuka barang sedikit pun. Ia berbalik saat mendengar suara desissan itu semakin banyak hanya untuk melihat mahkluk mengerikan itu kini bertambah jumlahnya, merayap di dinding seperti serangga. Astaga, Eunhyuk ingin muntah melihatnya. Mendengar suara desisisan didekatnya Eunhyuk segera menengok di sebelahnya. Beberapa mahkluk itu merayap di dinding tempat pintu besar itu berada mencoba mendekatinya, lekas Eunhyuk menjauh dari sana membawa tubuhnya di tengah ruangan dengan puluhan mahkluk mengerikan itu di sekelilingnya, Eunhyuk tidak tahu dari mana mahkluk itu berasal tapi yang jelas mereka terus bertambah banyak dan semakin mendekatinya.

Ia mulai katakutan, tapi ia tak mau mati disini jadi ia mulai berteriak minta tolong pada siapapun yang ada di luar ruangan ini. Astaga katakan ini hanya mimpi, semua ini sama sekali tak masuk akal baginya.

"Percumah kau berteriak."

Eunhyuk lekas berbalik saat mendengar seseorang berbicara. Dapat ia lihat seorang berjubah hitam kini berdiri di depannya dengan topeng putih yang menutupi wajahnya. Bersamaan dengan munculnya orang itu, mahkluk-mahkluk mengerikan itu berhenti mendekatinya dan hanya diam di tempatnya.

"Meski kau berteriak sekeras mungkin tak akan ada yang mendengarmu."

Eunhyuk tak berani berbicara, ia mundur untuk menjauhi orang di depannya hanya untuk mendengar desisisan mahluk mengerikan yang berada tepat beberapa inci saja darinya. Eunhyuk terjebak dan sadar atau tidak ia tak bisa keluar dari situasi sekarang.

"Terkejut melihatku?"

"Si-siapa kau?

"Kau sama sekali tak mengingatku?" Sosok bertopeng itu bertanya dengan santai pada Eunhyuk.

Apa? Menngingatnya? Yang benar saja, memangnya ada orang aneh beserta mahkluk seram yang masih merangkak di sekitarnya di dunia ini bahkan Eunhyuk masih yakin semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya saja, ia akan terbangun dan segala hal kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Tapi segalanya hanya khayalan Eunhyuk saja saat tiba-tiba saja sosok bertopeng itu meraih pergelangan tangannya meremasnya kuat hingga membuat Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan.

Sakit, jadi ini sama sekali bukan mimpi.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sosok itu terlihat mengamati wajah Eunhyuk dengan teliti.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, kecuali…" Sosok bertopeng itu mengamati tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia memiringkan kepalanya seperti seseorang yang keheranan.

"Yah, itu bukan masalah."Ucapnya seperti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maumu?" Dengan gusar Eunhyuk bertanya, ia mencoba berontak tapi percumah.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa."Sosok itu menepuk kepalanya sendiri, benar-benar sosok yang aneh sekaligus mengerikan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba saja kuku hitam sosok bertopeng itu memanjang hingga mengingatkan Eunhyuk akan benda tajam yang dipajang di museum ini, sebilah pedang. Dia tidak berencana membunuhnya kan.

"Sebenarnya aku senang kita dapat bertemu lagi, tapi aku perlu mengambilnya kembali darimu."

Eunhyuk mengernyit.

Mengambil kembali? Apa maksudnya?

Tangan dengan kuku bak pedang itu terangkat siap menghujam kearah manusia di depannya, Eunhyuk membeku.

"Kau hanya perlu menangani sakitnya sebentar, setelah itu segalanya akan menghilang."Suara itu begitu rendah dan terdengar mengerikan di telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat tangan itu akan berayun menyerangnya namun tiba-tiba saja angin besar menerjang mereka, melemparkan sosok bertopeng itu ke udara hingga menghantap tembok. Eunhyuk membuka matanya hanya untuk di kejutkan oleh sosok berjubah lain yang kini berdiri membelakanginya.

Sosok itu bersurai keemasan dengan pedang besar di punggungnya. Sosok yang memiliki aura yang begitu berbeda dari sosok bertopeng yang mencoba membunuh Eunhyuk tadi. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di udara.

"Leyap." Suara rendah itu berucap dan sedetik kemudian para mahkluk merayap itu hancur menjadi abu dan terbang menyatu dengan udara.

Sosok bertopeng yang tadi sempat terlempar menghantam tembok segera mencoba bangkit. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati sosok lain di depannya kini. Seharusnya ia menyelesaikannya dengan cepat sehingga ia tak perlu berhadapan dengan sosok didepannya.

"Bukankah ini kurang adil dengan datang tiba-tiba dan langsung menyerang?" Ia berkata dengan nada protes tapi tak ada sahutan dari sosok bersurai keemasan itu. Sosok itu diam dan hanya menatap tajam makhkluk di depannya dengan Eunhyuk yang kini ada di belakang melihat keduanya dengan ekpresi terkejut sekaligus takut di saat bersamaan.

Jujur saja Eunhyuk semakin kebingungan dengan keadaan si sekitarnya, belum selesai ia mencerna mahkluk merangkak serta sosok bertopeng yang berusaha membunuhnya kini muncul sosok lain yang ia tak tahu apa tujuannya.

Siapa sosok bertopeng itu?

Siapa pula sosok yang kini membelakanginya?

Siapa mereka semua?

Tapi semua pertanyaan di kepala Eunhyuk itu terpotong saat sosok bersurai keemasan itu menghunus pedang raksasanya guna menghalau ratusan jarum yang mengarah kearah mereka, membuat jarum-jarum itu terpental dan menancap di lantai dan lukisan-lukisan di dinding membuat perlahan semua itu menghitam seperti terbakar meski sama sekali tak ada api yang muncul.

Sosok bertopeng itu melompat ke arah mereka, namun dengan cepat sosok bersurai emas itu menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai marmer membuat gelombang dasyat tak kasat mata yang mementalkan sosok bertopeng itu kembali. Dalam sekejab seluruh lukisan-lukisan itu hancur dan lantai marmer itu kini retak.

Eunhyuk menurunkan lengannya yang sempat ia gunakan untuk menghalau angin besar yang tadi menerpanya. Ia terkejut saat melihat sekitarnya. Segalanya hancur tak berbentuk. Iris hitamnya melihat sosok bersurai keemasan itu, dia kuat. Sangat kuat.

Terbatuk, sosok bertopeng itu memuntahkan darahnya. Ia tahu ia tak akan bisa menyentuh pemuda di belakang sosok kuat itu. Berhadapan langsung seperti ini jelas akan membunuhnya. Ia kembali bangkit merentangkan tangannya menciptakan bola hitam pekat yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Ia melompat ke dinding, berlutut dengan berpijak di dinding datar sebelum menghantamkan bola hitam itu pada kedua orang di depannya.

Lekas sosok bersurai itu menghunuskan pedang besarnya, membelah bola hitam itu menciptakan gelombang luar biasa saat dua kekuatan itu saling berbenturan. Namun ia terkejut saat sosok bertopeng itu tiba-tiba saja melompat melewatinya. Ia sadar ia sedang dialihkan perhatiannya.

Dan saat sosok bertopeng itu tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk, pemuda itu membeku.

Crast.

Itu terjadi begitu cepat. Begitu cepat hingga Eunhyuk tak sempat melakukan apapun saat kuku setajam pedang itu menyayatnya. Sosok bersurai keemasan itu berbalik menarik jubah sosok bertopeng itu lalu melemparkannya ke udara. Ia berniat membelah tubuh sosok bertopeng itu namun sosok bertopeng itu terlanjur membuat portal di langit-langit yang menghisap tubuhnya menghilang dari sana.

Perlahan tangan pucat Eunyuk memegangi lehernya, ia bisa merasakan rasa perih di sana serta cairan kental yang mulai keluar dari lukanya. Ia melihat telapak tanganya yang kini berlumuran darah, tubuhnya perlahan menjadi lemas dan pandangannya mulai mengkabur.

Tubuh Eunhyuk oleng akan menghantam lantai namun dengan cepat di tangkap oleh sosok bersurai keemasan itu. Meski samar kini Eunhyuk bisa melihat wajah _namja_ bersurai emas itu. Untuk sesaat sebelum tak sadarkan diri, ia merasa wajah itu begitu asing sekaligus begitu akrab di saat bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka para iblis itu bergerak lebih cepat dari kita,Tuan." Sosok lain kembali muncul di rungan musium yang kini tak berbentuk itu. Ia mengamati Tuannya yang kini memeriksa luka di leher Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri di rengkuhannya. Bisa kita lihat luka itu perlahan membusuk dan membuat kulit pucat di leher Eunhyuk mulai menghitam.

"Racunnya mulai bekerja, buka portalnya Minho!"

"Tapi Tuan kita tidak bisa membawanya pergi begitu saja dari dunia ini, dia memiliki kehidupan sendiri di sini."

"Dan membiarkannya mati? Cepat atau lambat kita memang akan membawanya."

Minho terdiam. Sosok bersurai keemasan itu menganggkat tubuh Eunhyuk di kedua tangannya.

"Buka portalnya."

"Baik Tuan Donghae."

Lingkaran portal itu muncul tepat di lantai marmer yang hancur tempat mereka berpijak, menghisap ketiganya sebelum menghilang begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu dalam sekejab ruangan itu kembali seperti semula sekakan tak pernah terjadi apapun.

Hanya ponsel Eunhyuk yang kini tergeletak di lantai marmer yang dingin itu. Layarnya hidup sebelum berbunyi menandakan alaramnya bekerja.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Hei semua aku kembali pos ff baru dan kali ini percaya ato gak ini YAOI! Astaga kerasukan setan apa aku sampai berani nulis yaoi wkwkwkwk dan yah aku kembali ke genre fantasy hehe.

Well maaf kalo pendek ya maklum aku masih ragu nulis yaoi sebenernya jadi yah ...gitulah.

Maaf soal typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya ya :D

So layak lanjutkah?


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Satu langkah saja terasa begitu berat untuknya, tapi ia masih berjalan. Berjalan di atas hamparan putih salju yang menenggelamkan telapak kakinya, meninggalkan jejak langkah di__hamparan putih tak tersentuh. Bukan hanya bekas telapak kakinya namun juga noda merah yang terus menetes dari tubuhnya. Menodai warna putih di__sepanjang salju yang ia lewati. _

_Langkah kakinya terhenti._

_Ia mendongak melihat butiran salju yang turun dari langit malam yang begitu gelap, beberapa jatuh ke wajahnya memberikan sensasi dingin yang hanya sekejab. Ia dapat melihat kepulan nafas miliknya saat ia berbafas karena udara yang begitu dingin. Entah ini musim dingin keberapa yang ia lewati, namun mungkin ini adalah musim dingin yang paling dingin yang perah ia rasakan. _

_Sangat dingin, hingga seperti membekukan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. _

_Iris merahnya meredup, telapak tangan yang sedari __tadi __menutup luka menga__n__ga di perutnya terlepas begitu saja membuat darah segar semakin banyak keluar. Tapi ia hanya diam saja, diam dan terus menatap langit musim dingin di__atasnya. Mencoba merekamnya, mencoba merasakan suasana musim dingin terakhirnya. _

_Ya, musim dingin terakhirnya._

_Tubuh itu ambruk di__hamparan salju, membuatnya terbaring menatap angkasa. Cairan merah itu merembes mengelilinginya merubah warna putih salju yang ada di__sekitarnya, dan sekaran__g__ ia tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Ia tak merasa sakit, tak merasa dingin, ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar apapun sekarang. Membuat segala sesuatu menjadi begitu sepi dan sunyi._

_Membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia sendirian._

_Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Ia lelah dan mengantuk. Begitu mengantuk hingga ia seperti ingin tidur __untuk waktu yang begitu lama._

_Salju turun semakin lebat, terus jatuh ditubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit menutup noda merah dan bekas langkahnya, perlahan menutup tubuhnya. Menyisakan lembaran salju yang tak ternoda. Seakan salju menghapus jejaknya, seakan menghilangkan keberadaannya._

_Seakan salju menyembunyikannya dari dunia._

.

.

.

**Other Side**

**Chapter ****2**

**Pair: Haehyuk**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: BL/Fantasy/Romance**

**Summary: Eunhyuk hanya seorang pelajar dengan kehidupan yang normal, namun akibat kunjungan sekolahnya di sebuah museum membuatnya harus terlempar di sisi lain dunia, bahkan ia harus menanggung apa yang telah ditinggalkan oleh sisi lain dari dirinya. **

.

.

.

.

Seperti terkejut, Eunhyuk membuka matanya begitu saja dengan nafas terengah. Sekelebat ingatan akan mimpimya membuatnya masih belum sepenuhya sadar. Astaga, ia selalu membenci mimpinya. Mimpinya lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk apapun, karena mimpinya selalu mampu membuatnya merasakannya, selalu membuatnya seakan ia mengalaminya secara langsung.

"Ia bangun, panggil tabib." Suara itu menyadarkan Eunhyuk akan situasi disekitarnya.

Ia mengernyit saat melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang terlihat begitu asing. Seingatnya ia berada di museum dan …

Eunhyuk langsung bangun terduduk saat mengingat kejadian tak masuk akal yang ia alami sebelum tak sadarkan diri, ia reflek memegangi lehernya namun tak menemukan luka apapun. Iris hitamnya segera menatap sekitar. Tak ada lagi mahkluk aneh berkaki empat, tak ada lagi manusia bertopeng yang mencoba membunuhnya. Ia tak lagi berada didalam ruangan museum yang rusak tak berbentuk lagi.

Ia ada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar dengan artistektur selayaknya bangunan istana abad pertengahan. Dindingnya penuh akan lukisan dan perabotannya begitu klasik, bahkan ranjang tempat Eunhyuk terduduk sekarang begitu besar dengan ukiran dan kelambu merah yang menjuntai hingga kelantai.

Apa ia masih bermimpi?

Namun pikiran itu menghilang saat ia terkejut, tubuhnya reflek mundur kebelakang hingga membentur kepala ranjang saat mendapati dua gadis dengan pakaian yang sama berdiri di samping ranjangannya. Kedua gadis itu segera menunduk saat bertemu mata dengannya. Seakan mereka akan begitu berdosa jika berani menatapnya. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat menunduk sejenak sebelum dengan langkah cepat keluar dari kamar itu.

Hyukjae semakin kebingungan menatap sekitarnya yang begitu asing.

Di mana dia?

Siapa mereka?

Tempat apa ini?

Iris hitamnya menangkap tubuhnya yang tak lagi mengenakan seragam melainkan baju serba putih yang begitu tipis selayaknya piyama.

MWOYA!

Lalu kemana perginya seragamnya , astaga jangan bilang dirinya diculik atau semacamnya!

Eunhyuk mulai panik dan menatap waspada gadis yang masih menunduk di sebelah ranjang tempatnya terduduk. Ia tidak tahu ia sedang beruntung atau penculiknya bodoh karena tubuhnya yang tak terikat seperti di film-film yang pernah ia lihat. Belum lagi hanya seorang gadis yang menjaganya. Eunhyuk membulatkan tekadnya, ia menghitung satu hingga tiga sebelum beranjak melewati gadis yang kini berteriak memanggilnya, Eunhyuk segera menerobos pintu namun saat pintu kayu itu terbuka ia langsung berhadapan dengan sosok yang sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk terkejut saat orang itu mengangkat tubuhnya begitu saja, membawanya kembali ke ruangan dan melemparkannya ke ranjang dengan kasar.

"YAH!" Seru Eunhyuk tak terima, namun rasa marahnya leyap begitu saja saat melihat sosok lain di hadapannya.

Sosok namja bersurai keemasan dengan wajah dingin namun sorot mata sayu, sosok yang Eunhyuk ingat sebagai sosok yang terakhir kali ia lihat sebelum tak sadarkan diri. Sosok asing namun entah kenapa begitu akrab diingatan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersentak saat tangan hangat namja itu memegang dagunya, mendongakkan kepalanya agar sosok itu bisa lebih jelas melihat leher Eunyuk. Reflek Eunhyuk segera menempisnya kasar, ia tak suka disentuh orang asing.

"Lukanya sudah menghilang, periksa dia!" Jantung Eunhyuk berdetak begitu cepat saat mendengar suara rendah bernada dingin tersebut.

Sama sekali tak asing.

Seorang paruh baya dengan jengkot putih yang begitu panjang mulai mendekati Eunhyuk, membuat pelajar itu mundur menghindar. Ia tak akan membiarkan orang-orang asing ini menyentuhnya. Iris matanya menangkap jendela besar tak jauh dari ranjangnya yang tebuka lebar, nalurinya memaksa tubuhnya lekas beranjak untuk melarikan diri, namun tangan lain mencekal lengannya. Tubuhnya kembali terbanting di atas kasur, kedua tangannya tercekal kuat, dan tubuhnya tertindih oleh tubuh sosok bersurai keemasan itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU BRENGSEK!"Umpat Eunhyuk namun tubuh kekar diatasnya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Justrus senyum sinis yang ia dapatkan.

"Kurasa dia sudah baik-baik saja."

"YAH! LEPASKAN AKU!" Dengan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya Pelajar itu hanya bisa menggeliat di atas ranjang. Kedua tangannya seperti sudah terpaku oleh besi atau semacamnya.

"Diamlah." Perkataan itu dibarengi dengan tatapan dingin yang membuat Eunhyuk langsung bungkam. Tubuh Eunhyuk bergidik saat menatap langsung iris coklat namja diatasnya, entah kenapa. Seakan ia tiba-tiba saja dijeburkan ke dalam kolam es yang membeku. Dinginnya begitu menusuk kulit dan membunuhmu. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa orang ini kuat dan berbahaya. Eunhyuk yakin itu.

Tapi Eunhyuk namja demi Tuhan, setakut apapun ia tetap harus menjunjung harga dirinya. Mencoba menempis rasa takutnya, Eunhyuk membalas menatap sengit iris coklat di atasnya. Eunhyuk yakin orang inilah yang membawanya kemari, ia yakin orang ini juga yang menculiknya.

"Apa maumu!" Tantang Eunhyuk

Sosok di atasnya itu hanya menatapnya datar seakan semua perlawanan Pelajar di bawahnya bukanlah apa-apa sebelum berucap dengan nada yang masih sama, rendah dan dingin.

"Harusnya kubiarkan saja kau mati."

"A-apa?"Eunhyuk terdiam, semua perlawanannya leyap begitu saja.

Apa kata orang ini, membiarkannya mati?

"Kurasa membiarkannya mati bukan hal yang baik untuk salam perkenalan,Tuan Donghae" Sosok lain muncul di balik pintu, seseorang dengan senyum kalem dan pembawaan yang hangat.

Merasa tubuh Eunhyuk yang tak lagi melawan sosok bersurai keemasan itu bangkit, membuat Eunhyuk lekas ikut bangkit. Pelajar itu memposisikan diri di bagian ranjang yang paling jauh dengan sosok-sosok asing di sekitarnya. Iris hitamnya melihat sosok lain yang kini duduk diatas ranjangnya tersenyum padanya. Baginya sosok itu sama saja, hanya kemasannya saja yang berbeda.

"Halo Eunhyuk, aku Minho."Sosok itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah meski ia harus ditanggapi dengan tatapan waspada manusia di depannya. Ia memakluminya, ia tahu bahwa Eunhyuk mungkin begitu kebingungan dengan sekitarnya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang mata Eunhyuk yang beralih ke Tuannya.

"Maaf jika Tuan Donghae sedikit kasar. Kau tak perlu takut, kami tak berniat buruk padamu."

Eunhyuk melotot pada Minho tak terima. Apanya yang tidak berniat buruk jika orang yang Minho sebut 'Tuan Donghae' itu mengatakan lebih baik membiarkannya mati.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya setelah menculikku, kalian gila!"

Minho kembali tersenyum, merasa perkataan kasar itu tak sesuai dengan paras manusia di depannya ini.

"Kau terluka Eunhyuk, tidakkah kau ingat?" Tentu Eunhyuk ingat dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Bahkan rasa sakit saat lehernya tersayat pun masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Karena itulah ia begitu waspada dengan orang-orang ini.

"Salah satu iblis menyerangmu dan lukamu semakin parah karena kandungan racun yang mulai menyebar dalam tubuhmu. Lima hari kau tak sadarkan diri, tapi kurasa sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja."

Eunhyuk tak peduli dengan segala penjalasan Minho.

"Apa mau kalian?"

Minho terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab dengan ringan.

"Kami hanya ingin kau tinggal di sini Eunhyuk."

Benarkan! Mereka memang penculik!

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi."

"Memangnya kau bisa pergi kemana?" Donghae tiba-tiba saja menyela, membuat namja bersurai blonde itu melihat kearahnya.

Tentu saja pulang. Kenapa orang ini menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu?

"Biar ku perjelas."Donghae segera mendekati Eunhyuk menarik lengan kecil itu lalu menyeretnya ke arah pintu jendela kaca yang terbuka lebar. Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat sapuan angin dari luar cukup kencang, saat ia kembali membuka matanya ia terbelalak. Tubuhnya membeku.

Ia sekarang berdiri di balkon luas kamar itu yang langsung menghadap sebuah kota dengan bangunan kuno khas orang barat dan lautan yang membentang luas. Tak ada gedung modern layaknya kota Seoul yang ia kenal, tak ada kesibukan khas kota tempat ia tinggal seumur hidupnya. Semua yang tersaji di kedua matanya kini terasa sangat asing untuk Eunhyuk. Sejauh matanyanya melihat tak satupun yang ia kenal. Bahkan udaranya pun terasa begitu berbeda.

"Kau ingin pergi? Pergi saja jika memang itu maumu tapi..." Suara dingin itu tepat berada dibelakangnya.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, kau berada di tempat yang sangat jauh dari tepatmu berasal sekarang. Sangat jauh sampai kau tak akan bisa mebayangkannya."

Dapat Eunhyuk rasakan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak kencang.

Apa?

Tidak! Tidak! Eunhyuk tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ini tak masuk akal baginya, ini tak akan bisa diterima oleh otaknya, dan ini menakutinya.

"Tempat ini adalah Delmore."

Eunhyuk merasa seluruh tenaganya tiba-tiba saja menghilang, membuat tubuhnya rubuh terduduk di lantai marmer. Otaknya tak ingin percaya, tapi keyataan berkata lain.

"Kau ada di sisi lain dari dunia. Kau ada di dunia yang disebut Zagros."

.

.

.

Dua buah bulan kembar bersinar begitu terang di langit malam. Jarak keduanya cukup berjauhan dengan cahaya peraknya terpantul di lautan Delmore yang begitu tenang malam ini. lampu-lampu bangunan kota beberapa mulai meredup karena ini hampir tengah malam. Tapi sepertinya waktu sudah tak dipedulikan lagi oleh manusia yang bukan dari dunia ini. Ia sibuk menarik korden dan kelambu ranjangnya. Ia merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan dan menalikan potongan –potongan itu menjadi juntaian panjang yang cukup kuat.

Eunhyuk bertekad keluar dari tempat ini malam ini juga. Masa bodoh dengan semua yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang gila itu. Ia yakin ia masih ada di Korea, entah Korea bagian mana tapi yang jelas tak sejauh seperti apa yang orang-orang itu katakan.

Setelah keterdiamannya cukup lama tadi karena segala sesuatu yang dikatakan orang-orang asing di sekitarnya, Eunhyuk mulai berfikir kembali dengan nalarnya. Ia berfikir berulang-ulang dan semakin ia pikir membuatnya manarik satu kesimpulan. Bahwa apa yang mereka katakan adalah omong kosong.

Ia tak akan semudah itu percaya ia ada di sisi lain dunia atau apalah itu namanya, ia tak percaya sama sekali.

Ia tak mau percaya.

Eunhyuk berjalan menuju balkon kamar dengan untaian kain panjang di tangannya. Segera ia menalikan kain itu di pegangan kuat di sekitar sana.

Ia akan pergi dari sini, pasti!

Tak peduli dengan apa yang di katakan orang-orang itu, tak dipedulikan lingkungan asing di sekitarnya, bahkan tak di pedulikannya dua buah bulan kembar di langit malam. Ia hanya ingin pulang.

Kain panjang itu segera menjuntai ke bawah saat Eunhyuk melemparnya dari balkon. Pelajar itu perlahan menaiki balkon, sejenak ia melihat ke bawah. Cukup tinggi, mungkin sekitar 11 sampai 15 meter. Sejujurnya ia tak begitu bersahabat dengan ketinggian tapi tak ada waktu untuk memperdulikan hal itu sekarang. Akhirnya dengan perlahan Eunhyuk mulai menuruni bangunan itu.

.

.

.

"Dia pergi, Tuan."Minho melihat Tuannya yang tetap diam di tempatnya duduk, sama sekali tak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Tuan Donghae?"

"Biarkan saja, biarkan dia tahu sendiri di mana dia berada."

"Tapi diluar sangat berbahaya untuk manusia seperti dia, Tuan."

"Apa aku harus mengulangi perkataanku?"

Minho bungkam, ia menunduk sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu, meninggalkan Donghae dalam kesunyian. Minho tak pernah bisa mengerti pikiran Tuannya. Donghae sendirilah yang membawa Eunhyuk ke Zagros untuk menyelamatkan hidup namja itu tapi kini Donghae sendiri yang membiarkan Eunhyuk berkeliaran di Delmore di tengah malam yang akan sangat berbahaya untuk namja itu.

Karena tengah malam adalah waktu paling ideal bagi para iblis menampakkan wujudnya.

.

.

.

Udara malam membuat Eunhyuk menggigil, baju putihnya begitu tipis hingga membuatnya serasa telanjang dimalam hari seperti ini. Cukup lama ia berjalan, langkah kakinya membawanya kini tiba di kota. Iris hitamnya menatap sekitar. Seluruh bangunan di kota ini adalah bagunan tua. Seperti bangunan-bangunan di kota eropa. Begitu besar dan artistik. Lampu-lampu jalan serta cahaya dari dalam bangunan membuat penerangan yang cukup untuk Eunhyuk, meski kegelapan masih mendominasi.

Jujur saja dari tadi Eunhyuk berjalan tanpa tahu kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Ia tak tahu tempat ini dan tak tahu kearah mana ia harus pergi. Suasana di sekitarnya benar-benar sunyi tak ada orang sama sekali sejauh ia melangkah mengingat ini tengah malam. Pelajar itu hanya bisa melihat sekitarnya dengan bingung dan memilih jalan sesuai nalurinya dengan ragu.

"Bukankah aku tadi sudah lewat sini?" Eunhyuk menatap lampu jalan yang tak asing untuknya, ia yakin tadi ia sudah melewati tempat ini. Eunhyuk tersesat, ia hanya berjalan berputar-putar sedari tadi di tengah kota.

Menghela nafas, Eunhyuk berjalan di tumpukan bata di pinggir jalan sebelum duduk diatasnya. Eunhyuk mulai putus asa, ia tak tahu jalan, ingin menghubungi keluarganya tapi tak satupun telepon umum yang ia temukan.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Udara malam semakin dingin membuatnya mengelus lengan kurusnya yang serasa merinding.

Ia merindukan ranjang hangatnya.

Ia merindukan kamarnya.

Ia merindukan rumahnya.

Ia merindukan keluarganya.

Eunhyuk menunduk. Ia tak pernah tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi padanya, ia hanya ingin pulang itu saja. Ia hanya bisa diam sekarang, menunggu seseorang yang mungkin bisa menolongnya. Meski dalam hatinya yang paling dalam tahu bahwa itu mustahil.

Lama namja blonde itu terdiam sampai sesuatu mulai ditangkap oleh telinganya. Eunhyuk mendongak dan melihat sekitar. Ia yakin ia mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menajamkan telinganya dan benar ia mendengar seseorang bernyayi. Sebuah nyanyian anak-anak mungkin karena suara yang ia dengar seperti suara anak-anak bernyayi. Ia mulai bangkit dan berjalan mencari sumber suara, ia berjalan semakin ke tengah kota melewati beberapa persimpangan hingga sampailah tepat di bundaran kota dengan air mancur besar di tengahnya. Suara lagu itu terdengar sangat jelas sekarang membuat Eunhyuk memutari sisi lain dari air mancur itu.

Kakinya berhenti saat melihat sosok anak kecil bergaun merah muda tak jauh darinya sekarang. Mungkin berumur sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun, berambut hitam kelam dan dengan paras layaknya boneka. Gadis itu terus bernyayi sambil menuangkan teh bohongan dari teko ke cangkir kecil untuk boneka beruang rusak yang duduk diam di dekatnya. Selayaknya anak kecil bermain rumah-rumahan dengan bonekanya. Lagu yang ia nyanyikan terputus saat gadis itu menyadari kehadiran Eunhyuk didekatnya.

Gadis itu menoleh memiringkan kepalanya sebelum tersenyum polos pada Eunhyuk.

"Ayo main, Hyukjae." Ucapnya ceria sambil melambai kearah Eunhyuk, membuat namja blonde itu mengernyit.

Gadis kecil itu memanggilnya apa tadi? Hyukjae?

Tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Eunhyuk gadis kecil itu cemberut, lalu memeluk boneka beruangnya yang rusak dengan teko teh yang masih digenggamnya.

"Iru, Hyukjae tak ingin main dengan kita." Adunya pada Sang Boneka Beruang dengan nada seperti akan menangis namun itu tak lama saat tiba-tiba gadis itu kembali melihat Eunhyuk dengan seringainya yang kejam.

Saat itu juga Eunhyuk tahu gadis itu berbahaya.

"Baiklah jika tak ingin main, tapi kembalikan dulu apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik Tuanku." Ucapnya lalu membuang teko tehnya tepat diantar dia dan Eunhyuk.

Teko itu menghantam susunan lantai batu membuat tutupnya terlempar jauh dan mengeluarkan isinya yang berupa lumpur yang membludak keluar. Semakin lama semakin besar luapan lumpur itu, meninggi lalu mulai memadat membentuk lekukan tubuh wanita dengan kulit gelap dan senyum yang menakutkan ke arah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk akan mundur dan lari dari tempat itu namun kakinya tak dapat digerakan, lantai batu yang ia pijak sudah berubah menjadi lumpur yang menghisapnya. Saat matanya menangkap wanita lumpur itu melebur menjadi lumpur dan mendekatinya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba melepaskan diri.

Blug

Blug

Blug

Wanita itu kembali memadatkan diri tepat di hadapannya, tangan hitamnnya mulai melilit tubuhnya. Wajah wanita itu tepat didepan wajahnya, mengeluarkan lidah panjangnya yang berwarna merah pekat menjilat pipinya dengan seduktive.

Eunhyuk bersumpah ia ingin muntah.

Remasan pada tubuhnya semakin mengerat seakan-akan meremukan tubuhnya membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Sedangkan wanita lumpur itu tertawa menakutkan begitu menikmati penderitaannya. Tak ingin membuang waktu ia akan mengambil apa yang memang tujuannya menangkap manusia digenggamanny. Matanya mulai menghijau, namun sebelum ia bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja apa yang ia inginkan, ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Menjauh darinya, mahkluk laknat."Nada dingin itu berasal dari sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Eunhyuk.

Wanita lumpur itu terlempar begitu saja membentur lantai batu menyebar kemana-mana selayaknya segumpal lumpur yang dilemparkan ke lantai. Eunhyuk terduduk lalu terbatuk-batuk saat sudah terlepas dari jeratan wanita lumpur itu. Dia melihat ke arah penyelamatnya.

Donghae.

Lagi-lagi namja bersurai keemasan dengan sebilah pedang yang begitu besar di punggungnya menyelamatkan nyawanya, meski Eunhyuk enggan mengakuinya.

Donghae berjalan melewati Eunhyuk lalu berdiri tepat di depan namja blode itu, menatap tajam sosok gadis kecil bergaun merah muda didepannya. Iblis dengan sosok anak kecil yang begitu berbahaya. Beberapa kali Donghae pernah berhadapan dengan gadis kecil ini, tapi selalu gagal membunuhnya.

"Donghae juga ingin main?" Pertanyaan polos itu keluar dari bibir gadis kecil itu sebelum seringaiannya kembali terukir.

Donghae menarik pedangnya, menodongkannya ke arah gadis kecil itu.

"Kali ini aku akan memusnahkanmu."Ucapnya sebelum melirik kearah wanita lumur yang sudah berhasil menyatukan bagian tubuh lumpurnya. Tangannya memanjang berubah menjadi cambuk yang melayang di udara dan sedetik kemudian menghantam tempat Donghae berdiri.

Meleset, tentu saja. Donghae bergerak lebih cepat mengayunkan pedangnya dan dengan mudah memotong cambuk wanita lumpur itu. Ia berlari mendekati Sang Iblis dan menghujamkan pedangnya tepat pada Iblis besosok anak kecil itu untuk mengetahui sosok gadis kecil itu hanya kabut tak berarti.

Mata coklatnya mencari sosok Eunhyuk namun manusia itu sudah menghilang. Genggaman pada pedangnya mengerat.

Wanita lumbur itu menyiapkan bola lumpur raksasa pada Donghae yang membelakanginya. Namun sebelum ia melancarkan serangannya, iblis itu menyadari perubahan atmosfir disekitarnya. Dapat ia lihat pedang besar milik sang manusia Delmore mengeluarkan kabut biru.

Donghae melirik iblis dibelakangnya tajam.

"Mahkluk seperti kalian seharusnya tak pernah ada."

Setelah itu hanya terdengar raungan kesakitan dari sang iblis.

Eunhyuk berlari sekuat tenaga, ia harus pergi dari sini tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia menyeberangi jembatan, di ujung jembatan gadis kecil bergaun merah muda telah menunggunya.

"Hyukjae, kenapa pergi? Hyukjae tak suka main?"

Lagi-lagi gadis kecil itu memanggilnya Hyukjae. Eunhyuk tak mengerti dengan semua ini. Siapa Hyukjae?

"Karena Hyukjae tak ingin main kalau begitu kembalikan milik Tuanku." Nada manja itu terdengar menakutkan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Kembalikan Hyukjae, kembalikan." Sosok kecil itu berubah secara perlahan.

Rambutnya memutih dan kulitnya menghitam, tubuhnya membungkuk seperti memanggul sesuatu, kukunya berubah merah dan panjang. Sang iblis memperlihatkan sosok sebenarnya. Dengan terseret-seret iblis itu berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae.

"Kembalikan, Kembalikan!" Tak ada lagi suara manja khas anak kecil, hanya ada suara mengerikan yang begitu keras di telinga Eunhyuk.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

Eunhyuk berbalik memutar arah namun terkejut saat iblis itu juga ada di ujung jembatan yang lain, astaga sejak kapan iblis itu menggandakan diri. Ia menengok di bawah jembatan dan tanpa ragu melompat dari jembatan. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sungai dangkal penuh bebatuan.

"Akkh!" Tubuh Eunhyuk membentur batu, namun tak ada waktu untuk mengeluh sekarang . Ia segera bangkit dan melihat lenganya yang sudah ternoda darah dari luka yang disebabkan oleh goresan batu tajam. Eunhyuk mengumpat.

Tawa menakutkan di dekatnya membuat Eunhyuk mendongak, ia tak terkejut saat melihat iblis itu kini muncul dari gelapnya kolong jembatan. Eunhyuk akan lari tapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga iblis itu kini ada di hadapannya. Menyentuh wajah Eunhyuk dengan tangan hitamnya yang berhias kuku merah yang begitu tajam.

Oh tidak.

"Kau tahu, Tuanku begitu menginkannya kembali Hyukjae. Dan aku juga masih begitu menginngikan tubuhmu, aku sudah bosan memiliki tubuh yang begitu kecil."

Eunhyuk berteriak dalam batinnya, sungguh ia ingin menendang mahkluk menjijikkan ini menjauh darinya.

"Biarkan aku mengambil apa yang menjadi milik Tuanku, dan biarkan aku memiliki tubuhmu Hyukjae." Mata hitam Eunhyuk terkunci dengan mata hijau sang iblis. Nafasnya serasa direngkut dan jiwanya serasa tersedot ke dalam mata hijau tua yang begitu pekat itu. Seakan jiwanya akan habis jika iblis ini lebih lama lagi mengunci matanya.

Tidak, tidak! Eunhyuk tak ingin mati!

CRASH

Tubuh iblis itu terbelah menjadi dua, darah hitamnya terciprat di wajah dan tubuh Eunhyuk bersamaan saat manusia itu bisa kembali bernafas. Ia membeku melihat Donghae yang menghunus pedangnya tepat di hadapannya kini. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya membeku, melainkan potongan tubuh yang terbelah dihadapannya. Begitu mengerikan dan terlalu banyak untuk ditampung di otaknya.

Eunhyuk rubuh menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, ia ingin muntah.

Iblis itu kejang-kejang dan hanya mampu melirik Donghae sebelum tubuhnya mencair tersapu oleh aliran sungai. Jiwanya musnah begitu saja.

Iris coklat itu melihat ke arah Eunhyuk yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Sekarang kau tahu kau ada di tempat yang begitu jauh dari tempatmu berasal."

Eunhyuk tak menanggapinya, meski begitu ia tahu Eunhyuk mendengarnya.

"Kau ada di Zagros, tempat iblis bisa dengan mudah menampakkan diri. Tempat yang lebih berbahaya dari tempatmu berasal."

Donghae melihat darah segar yang mentes dari lengan namja blonde itu. Ia menarik pedangnya kembali tertompang di punggungnya.

"Tempat teraman di sini adalah tempat kau terbangun tadi pagi." Dengan itu Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

Menyerahkan keputusan ditangan manusia itu.

Perlahan Eunhyuk bangkit meski tubuhnya masih gemetar, ia melangkah pelan dan akhirnya mengikuti Donghae. Iris hitamnya meredup.

Satu hal yang kini harus diterimanya. Ia benar-benar berada begitu jauh dari rumahnya, sangat jauh hingga tak bisa ia bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih adakah yang mau baca ff ini hehehe

Yah gak mau banyak kata, pokoknya semoga gak ngecewain.

Klo Hyuk terkesan lemah disini yah maklumi aja namanya juga manusia disuruh ngadepin iblis, siapa yang gak takut. Sekaligus ini yaoi pertamaku jadi yah begitulah ...

Maaf soal typo dan segala kesalahan penulisan lainnya. Makasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.

Akhir kata see u next chapter

**Special thanks : Haehyuk, fine, Lee Haerieun, Wonhaesung Love, ranigaem1, guest, haohaehyuk, Haebaragi86, wildapolaris, Carita Reffatiana, dekdes, Polarise437, jewel0404, kakimulusheenim, HHSHelviJjang, Kei Tsukiyomi, faridaanggra, HAEHYUK IS REAL, kartikawaii, isroie106, dhiabintang**


End file.
